Désillusion programmée
by Lecturaddict
Summary: Natsu embrasse Lucy pour la première fois... Conte de fées ? Sûrement pas. Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Serait-ce... une désillusion programmée ?


Titre : Désillusion programmée

Auteur : Lecturaddict

Pairing : léger NaLu, NaLi ensuite

Genre : Romance, Drama

Warning : une scène avec quelques insultes

Rating : T, pour le langage

Résumé : Natsu embrasse Lucy pour la première fois... Conte de fées ? Sûrement pas ! Rien ne se passe comme prévu. Serait-ce... une désillusion programmée ?

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à Mashima-sensei, et en aucun cas à moi.

Note : Cette idée de fic a germé dans mon cerveau malade vers trois heures du matin, il est donc normal qu'elle contienne un peu (beaucoup) d'incohérences et soit parfaitement nulle à chier.

Imaginez la guilde de Fairy Tail (l'intérieur). Maintenant, posez une Lucy complètement éreintée après une mission particulièrement longue avec Natsu assise au bar et la bagarre quotidienne en fond. Voilà, vous avez le décor.

La constellationiste donc, était avachie de manière peu gracieuse sur son tabouret. Elle était vêtue de manière sobre, une robe orange –un peu sale parce que son coéquipier avait encore fait des siennes pendant la mission- et des sandales romaines noires –parce qu'on était en été. Malgré les encouragements de Mirajane, qui s'inquiétait sérieusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à se lever, et encore moins à rentrer chez elle, malgré l'heure tardive. Le Dragon Slayer de feu, obnubilé par une chose qu'il voulait absolument faire avec Lucy, en décida autrement puisqu'il prit littéralement la jeune fille comme un sac à patates et la tira de force jusqu'à son appartement. Elle essayait vainement de se débattre, mais le jeune homme était naturellement beaucoup plus fort physiquement qu'elle, et elle dut se résoudre à se laisser traîner, bien qu'en son for intérieur l'envie de lui en coller une la démangeait très fortement.

Une fois arrivés, la blonde était tellement fatiguée qu'elle ne pensa même pas à faire sortir Natsu, qui s'était installé comme à son habitude sans demander sur son lit, de chez elle. Bien mal lui en prit, car le jeune homme, poussé par les incitations peu catholiques de la barwoman de la guilde, s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qu'il regrettera amèrement. Mirajane lui avait effectivement mis l'idée dans la tête que la constellationiste était amoureuse de lui et comme un idiot comme lui ne pouvait pas savoir ce qu'est l'amourrrrr (comme dit si bien Happy), il se fiait au jugement de la démone. Il prit fermement Lucy par les épaules et, sans qu'elle ait pu donner ne serait-ce que son avis, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune fille, trop stupéfaite qu'il ait pris lui-même l'initiative de faire quelque chose qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps (en me basant sur le manga, je décide qu'il y a beaucoup trop d'indices pour qu'ils ne finissent pas ensemble – mon histoire se situant après les sept ans (oui je sais je l'ai pas précisé avant gomen), je pense qu'à ce moment-là on a passé un point de non-retour dans le NaLu), se laissa faire. Dans les livres que Mirajane lui avait donnés (oui Natsu lit quand même un minimum c'est pas le dernier des imbéciles non plus), cela symbolisait la symbiose de sentiments très forts entre deux protagonistes qui s'aimaient.

Pourtant, là où il y aurait dû avoir des feux d'artifices, de la passion et du bonheur, il n'y eut que de la haine, de l'horreur et du sang. Pourtant, les deux coéquipiers s'aimaient bel et bien mais le choc du moment était trop fort pour qu'ils prennent le temps d'y réfléchir. S'ils avaient pris le temps de le faire, ils se seraient rendus compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal là-dessous mais quand la haine vous prend, difficile d'en sortir de son plein gré. La constellationiste s'écarta vivement du Dragon Slayer et le regarda avec toute la répulsion que peut nous inspirer un cadavre en putréfaction rongé par la vermine le jeune homme, de son côté, contemplait la jeune fille avec une rage incommensurable, comme si c'était sa pire ennemie, alors que deux minutes plus tôt ils pensaient les deux de l'autre qu'elle était la personne la plus belle, la plus admirable et la plus courageuse du monde.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça , _Natsu ? _cracha Lucy comme si ce simple nom était constitué de venin.

-En effet, la blondasse. Je me demande ce qui m'a pris d'intégrer dans mon équipe une salope pareille.

-Et moi d'accepter, enfoiré ! J'ai jamais vu un crétin pareil, toujours à squatter chez les autres sans leur avis et à foncer tête baissée sans se soucier de ses nakamas !

-Oh la connasse, tu la fermes ! Les putes de ton genre, j'ai jamais pu les blairer ! Toujours à râler, à exhiber son corps comme si c'était une marchandise et à rien foutre pendant les combats !

-Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire ! Après tout, avec un imbécile comme toi c'est peine perdue !

-Tout est dit ! À quoi bon discuter avec une _blonde !_

Natsu, ivre de colère, partit sans même prendre la peine de saluer. Sur le chemin de la guilde, il ressassait tous les moments où cette garce était inutile, où elle faisait la princesse, où elle les prenait de haut, etc et en conclut que c'était bien la personne la moins fréquentable qu'il connaisse. Cela ne fit qu'accroitre sa haine envers la jeune fille son esprit embrouillé par des sentiments négatifs envers elle ne chercha pas à expliquer son radical changement d'attitude à son égard pour lui, c'était comme ça depuis le début (vision erronée, je vous l'accorde vous comprendrez plus tard pourquoi). Une fois devant la guilde, il entra en explosant non pas seulement la porte, mais aussi le mur qui l'accompagnait. Les mages, qui n'avaient jamais vu le Dragon Slayer dans cet état, l'observèrent en silence s'installer à la table où étaient déjà Erza, Grey et Wendy. Il était entourée d'une telle aura noire que les personnes qui avaient l'intention de lui poser des questions furent très vite dissuadées. Le silence plana encore quelques instants, puis les conversations reprirent, mais faussement enjouées, les membres de Fairy Tail étant trop sensibles à l'humeur de leur nakama. Celui-ci marmonnait tout seul dans son coin, et la seule chose que les personnes les plus proches de lui purent comprendre distinctement parmi ses grommellements fut :

-Si jamais elle se repointe ici, je la défonce !

Ladite personne arriva peu après, ignora superbement Natsu, qui bouillait intérieurement de l'envie de la réduire en charpie, ainsi que les regards interrogateurs de ses amis, et se dirigea vers le bureau du Maître, où elle lança, après avoir sèchement claqué la porte :

-Je m'en vais.

Makarov, allongé de tout son long sur son fauteuil (il devait encore dormir quelques instants auparavant), se redressa précipitamment. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette annonce, encore moins venant de cette personne-là en particulier.

-Je ne comprends pas Lucy, pourquoi ? Tu t'entends si bien avec tout le monde !

-Ah bon ?! C'est pas ce qui me semblait ! Je suis désolée master, mais avec... cette pourriture à mes côtés en permanence, je ne peux plus continuer. Je me barre !

-Mais de qui parles-tu ?!

-Mais de Natsu, bien sûr ! Hurla la jeune fille, excédée. Ce connard me colle tout le temps, il ne me laisse pas respirer, j'en ai plus que ras-le-bol !

-Je croyais que vous étiez plus que des amis...

Voyant le regard noir de la constellationiste, il s'empressa de se rattraper :

-Enfin bon, si c'est ta décision, je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Sache que tu auras toujours ta place à Fairy Tail et que tu peux revenir quand tu voudras. Vas, mon enfant. Ta marque s'effacera quand tu quitteras le bâtiment.

Sans un seul regard en arrière, Lucy sortit de la pièce, abandonnant le maître dans son bureau. Laissant les questions inquiètes de ses ex-nakamas glisser sur elle comme de l'eau, elle dit rapidement au revoir à ses amis les plus chers, snobant volontairement Natsu afin de le faire rager. En rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille se demanda brièvement si elle avait pris la bonne décision en agissant ainsi sur un coup de tête, mais le souvenir de sa récente engueulade avec son ex-coéquipier dispersa rapidement toute once de doute.

Dans son appartement, elle empaqueta avec nostalgie le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait l'intention de prendre. La constellationiste avait décidé de laisser tous ses meubles à sa propriétaire pour ce qu'elle voulait faire ce n'était pas utile. Elle écrivit rapidement une lettre à son père, pour lui expliquer qu'on ne pourra plus la trouver à Fairy Tail. Elle pensait rarement à son paternel, mais l'envie lui prenait parfois de lui donner de ses nouvelles. Sa propriétaire ne parut pas surprise de sa décision (elle avait la vilaine manie d'écouter aux portes, et elle n'avait rien raté de leur dispute), mais lui souhaita tout de même bonne chance pour la suite. Lucy se dirigea vers la gare, tout en vérifiant qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ses clefs (ç'aurait été vachement con) et, une fois sur le quai, prit le premier train qu'elle put pour s'en aller, loin, très loin, le plus loin possible de l'homme qu'elle haïssait.

_2 ans plus tard_

Sur un quai de gare, dans la ville de Magnolia, une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs tirait derrière elle un jeune homme aux cheveux rose tout en portant à bout de bras une énooooorme valise (la taille des affaires d'Erza en temps normal, mais dans un seul contenant). Il s'agissait de Lisanna, qui revenait d'un mission entreprise avec succès en compagnie de son petit ami depuis maintenant deux ans, Natsu Dragneel. Ils discutaient joyeusement en blaguant du monstre qu'ils avaient dû terrasser, quand le Dragon Slayer fut pris de violentes convulsions et s'effondra, l'écume aux lèvres (imaginez-le avec la tête qu'il fait quand il est dans le train + de l'écume '). Il gisait à terre, comme mort, sauf qu'il était agité de spasmes musculaires bénins (gomen c'est un trip personnel cette expression). La jeune fille, inquiète, s'approcha de lui et le secoua pour le réveiller. En vain. Elle décida donc de l'amener à l'infirmerie de la guilde, là où une personne beaucoup plus compétente qu'elle en terme de médecine pourrait s'en occuper. Heureusement, Polyussica était de passage. Elle l'allongea sur un lit et commença à l'ausculter son visage se crispait au fur et à mesure que le champ de pathologies possibles se restreignait jusqu'à n'en laisser qu'une. Grey, Erza et Wendy, qui étaient arrivés entretemps, inquiets de voir leur ami malade, regardèrent Natsu avec angoisse, car il était aussi pâle qu'un cadavre (chose assez flippante à voir, je pense, vu qu'il a le teint naturellement hâlé). La femme-médecin se redressa lentement et déclara d'une voix sombre :

-Il a été victime d'une malédiction.

-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Lisanna alors qu'elle connaissait très bien les effets de ce sort mais ça, Polyussica ne le savait pas.

-C'est en fait à la base un liquide, que l'on verse dans la nourriture des deux personnes visées.

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas, s'exclama Erza, des DEUX personnes visées ?! Mais il n'y a que Natsu qui est malade !

-Laissez-moi finir, bon sang de bonsoir ! hurla l'hermite. Oui, cela touche deux individus. Ce genre de sort ne fonctionne que sur des personnes de sexes opposés qui éprouveraient une certaine attirance mutuelle. Lors de leur premier baiser après le lancement de la malédiction, les sentiments qu'ils éprouvent l'un envers l'autre se transforment en leurs contraires. Ainsi, au départ ils s'aiment mais ensuite se détestent. Le fait que votre ami soit le seul malade indique que l'autre personne est extérieure à la guilde ensuite, ses convulsions montrent que le sceau s'est brisé, c'est-à-dire que l'autre personne visée est soit morte, soit que le sort est devenu trop vieux.

-Une personne extérieure à la guilde que Natsu aimait... réfléchit Grey, cela ne peut être que...

Brusquement, Natsu se releva et hurla à pleins poumons : « LUUUUCYYYYYYY ! », comme s'il avait entendu la remarque du mage de glace, et se précipita dans le bureau du Maître sans même prendre le temps d'enlever la compresse froide que la femme médecin avait posée sur son front. Makarov, qui avait compris l'intention du Dragon Slayer à son cri (et, entre nous, ledit cri l'avait aussi réveillé), l'attendait de pied ferme et ne passa pas par 36'000 chemins :

-Lucy est morte.

-Hé Jiji, tu déconnes c'est ça ? Hésita le jeune homme d'une voix tremblante, c'est une blague ?

-Absolument pas. Il y a deux ans, Lucy est venue ici pour quitter la guilde à cause de toi et elle s'en est allée à Crocus comme mage itinérante. Elle m'envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Mais, vois-tu, le métier de mage itinérant comporte beaucoup de dangers en effet, tu dois effectuer des missions tout seul. Apparemment, notre tête blonde a accepté un travail trop dur pour elle on a retrouvé sa dépouille déchiquetée dans le fleuve qui traverse la capitale. Je l'ai appris i peine une heure.

-Devant le manque de réaction de Natsu, le Maître crut bon d'ajouter :

-Je comprends tout à fait ta douleur c'était mon enfant. Kuso *... Quel mauvais père je fais.

-Mais comment ça se fait ?! Comment j'ai pu la laisser s'en aller ?! C'est impossible ! geignit le Dragon Slayer

-D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu l'énerves depuis le début. Ça m'a aussi étonné, mais elle n'avait pas une tête à répondre à des questions.

-Et tout ça parce que je l'ai embrassée... Je parie que la malédiction a été jetée à ce moment-là !

(Pour celles et ceux qui se demanderaient comment il peut savoir pour la malédiction, il était juste secoué de convulsions et ne pouvait pas parler mais il n'en était pas moins conscient il a donc tout entendu de l'explication de Polyusicca)

-Très probable. Erza a dû faire une mission où il s'agissait d'arrêter des personnes qui vendaient illégalement un genre de sort qui fonctionnait comme ça, il y a deux ans elle n'avait pas pu la finir parce que des personnes... heum... comment dire... proches en avaient acheté.

-Merci, Master. Maintenant, je vais trouver le coupable. Cet... enfoiré a indirectement tué ma Luce !

-Es-tu sûr de vouloir te venger ? Ce n'est pas forcément la meilleure solution...

-Je m'en fiche. Je lui ferais payer. C'est tout.

-Puisque c'est ce que tu veux... soupira Makarov, fais-le.

Ses enfants étaient décidément trop intrépides pour lui. Le maître savait que tenter de raisonner le jeune homme dans ces moments-là était peine perdue.

Et Natsu s'en alla, déterminé à torturer jusqu'à la mort la personne capable de faire une chose aussi infâme. Lisanna, elle, souriait. Sa malédiction l'avait débarrassée à tout jamais de cette garce. Elle avait _son _Natsu pour elle toute seule maintenant.

*merde en jap'

Voilà ! C'était ma première fic alors déchargez-vous, dites-moi tout ce que vous en pensez pour que je puisse m'améliorer. ^^

Est-ce que ça se voit que je déteste le NaLi o_O ? Je pense bien '

Bon, à la prochaine minna-san !


End file.
